Elegía perdida
by znnifer
Summary: Los lamentos de un amor que murió no eran suficientes para su martirio, pero tendría que afrontarlos tarde o temprano, aunque de nuevo sus cicatrices se abrieran, estaba ahí donde su infancia y adolescencia eran un acervo de recuerdos, muchos de felicidad, otros de aflicción que a pesar de ello lo dejaban en la perdición


**Bueno aquí les dejo está historia que la había dado por perdida desde hace tres años!, solo les digo que lean y la disfruten como yo la disfruté en escribir.**

**Como nota el nombre de Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo soy dueño de la historia.**

* * *

Elegía pérdida

El paisaje de terracería parecía estar más lejos de lo que esperaba, posiblemente era por que estarán ampliado las autopistas, poco a poco la infraestructura ya estaba empezando a hacerse presente en esto lados, recién apenas recordaba en su infancia las casas se iluminaban con lámparas de petróleo o con velas, pero luego a su edad de diez años, esas cosas ya quedaron en el pasado cuando colocaron las subestaciones eléctricas.

Cuantas veces recordaba su infancia y adolescencia, le traían un aire de melancolía, tristeza, con un ápice de sentimientos. La desgracia a veces uno recae por cómo lleva y hace de su vida, y era justo por esas condiciones que al no tener familia más solo su madre y el eso debido a que solamente era ella, se había escapado de donde ella provenía ya que en esa época la gran guerra se suscitó y los bombardeos fueron el motivo para moverse de otro lado.

Su padre se unió al ejercito con tal de defender el honor de su país, y la inculcación de la sabiduría ninja estaba tan profunda que uno arriesgaba su vida con tal de destruir al enemigo; era por esa razón que en menos de un año su padre murió en el frente de batalla, dejando a una madre refugiada con tan solo un bebe cargando en brazos y un futuro incierto para ambos.

Fue que cuando llegaron al pueblo de Konoha ellos deambularon en todos lados, pero la fortuna no los quiso dejar desamparados ofreciéndoles una posada que poco a poco se volvió en su hogar, un cuarto de 10 por 10 con un pequeño baño adjunto, la cocina-comedor era todo lo que les proveía esa amable señora de nombre Tsunade –aunque él le decía Tsunade Ba-chan-, conmovida por la historia, ella conocía el propio dolor del significado de perder a un ser amado por la guerra ya que su esposo también cayó en combate de manera heroica –salvar la vida de sus hombres y cumplir la misión eran sus reconocimientos-.

Entonces fue como pasaba su infancia, su madre tenía un don tan especial que gracias a eso tenían más que lo suficiente para poder vivir, pero también hacía un esfuerzo extra para poder estudiar.

-Un hombre pobre dejará de serlo con el saber y el conocimiento- era el dicho de su madre, a su edad de 5 años odiaba la escuela, pero más tarde comprendió que tan necesaria fue ya que ahora mismo él no sufría de carencias.

Fue en ese tiempo que se hizo de grandes amigos, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chöji, Shino, Sai, y Lee, eran pocos pero son lo más que suficientes para tener viejos recuerdos de las travesuras y diversiones que tenían.

Las cavilaciones empezaron a perderse cuando tuvo que cortar camino en el siguiente entronque, otra media hora más y llegaba a su pueblo donde creció.

Su madre trabajaba de tiempo completo realizando trabajos de limpieza en las grandes casas de hacendados, y sobre todo trabajaba para la familia Sarutobi, el viejo hacendado de nombre Hiruzen era un hombre ya viejo pero también lo que tenía de viejo lo tenía de amable, siempre tan preocupado y dedicado con todo lo que hacía, lo veía más como una figura de abuelo, cosa que siempre le decía "jiji" o "oji-chan" , el recordar las veces que iba y pasaba largas horas jugando en los campos de cultivo, tan divertido era, pero tan sucio terminaba que a pesar de ello en vez de sacarle un coraje a su madre, sacaba una sonrisa al viejo contagiándoselo a todos, porque a pesar de ello era un niño.

En una de esas travesuras recordó cuando conoció por primera vez a ella, la causante de su aflicción.

_El mediodía un día de abril era peculiarmente cálido, el pasarse de lado a lado con solo llevar una playera café –que al principio cuando se la puso era blanca- un short que le llegaba justo a sus rodillas, y portando sandalias, se divertía a lo grande, pero eso se vio cortado cuando escuchó unos sollozos._

_Detrás de un gran árbol escucho que provenían, y dirigiéndose ahí entonces la encontró a ella, una niña más o menos de su edad estaba sentada, sus pucheros tan tiernos mermaron su corazón y la ternura se dio, y es entonces que el habló._

_-Oye… ¿qué tienes?-_

_La aludida solo volteó la mirada, observando al rubio, y fue cuando ambos chicos se miraron por primera vez a los ojos._

_Ojos blancos con un toque de lavanda era lo que el distinguía enjuagados en lágrimas que la pequeña soltaba, las chapas de sus mejillas sonrojadas como muestra de su inocencia, una piel tan blanca que la de su madre, y también ese pelo una combinación de oscuro combinado con el color de la berenjena que se veía espectacular cuando el sol dio con ese cabello. Durante su infancia de ocho años solamente nunca se había fijado en alguna chica, tal vez sea por la separación de géneros en las escuelas ya que la suya solo aceptaba a puros hombres._

_Pero para su opinión esa niña le parecía bonita_

_-Yo… yo me perdí- fue el susurro que ella dijo_

_Y Naruto reaccionó y observándola le contestó –si quieres puedes venir conmigo, no te preocupes ya sé cómo regresarme- dijo con suma confianza el rubio_

_La pequeña niña lo veía y fue la respuesta justa para confiar, y tranquilizándola contesto un poco apenada – ¿Pero no es una molestia?-. Ante aquella respuesta Naruto estuvo confundido, pero enseguida aclaró –Yo no voy a molestarme por nada-… -Aunque me molesta el ir a la escuela y levantarme temprano, y también que mamá me haga comer las verduras-_

_La pequeña niña se sorprendió al ver las quejas del rubio tan peculiar, pero ante lo último no evitó sacar una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué te ríes?- con un tono de queja del rubio se describió._

_-Es que no me pude contener- dijo la pequeña niña tímida y avergonzada_

_-Bueno no es para que te sientas mal- y con una sonrisa el rubio transfirió su estado de ánimo –Por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó._

_-Mi nombre… paz…para que… lo quieres- estaba nerviosa la chica_

_-Los amigos se saben sus nombres- terminó por darle una sonrisa_

_La niña le sonrio también y con algo de pena le contestó –M… Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga-_

Hinata Hyuuga, solo recordar que después de esa tarde se volvieron amigos, su amistad empezó de manera inocente, como quisiera poder detener el tiempo para poder vivir por eterno las vivencias, pero eso quedará como el recuerdo triste de una amistad que se quedó.

"Bienvenido a Konoha" era el letrero hechizo por parte de los Habitantes, luego de estar 10 años fuera muchas cosas han cambiado, la terracería polvorosa que circundaba en todas las calles fue reemplazada por pavimento de cemento, las ruedas de sus llantas de su Datsun B910 modelo 1985, su máximo logro siempre había jurado en tener un carro.

Paseando en frente de los habitantes, ellos voltearon a verlo y enseguida los murmullos distinguía, era claro alguien que llegara aquí en un carro es rico, tal vez lo admitiría ser líder del área de desarrollo de para una empresa que entró en el desarrollo de una videoconsola es muy redituable.

-¡Naruto!... ¿Naruto eres tú?- sus pensamientos auto satisfactorios fueron interrumpidos volteando su mirada y ahí estaba ella, una chica tan peculiar.

-Tenten- fue lo que dijo el rubio enseguida después de bajar el vidrio, una chica muy peculiar y amiga de su infancia, -Que coincidencia, ¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí?-

-¡El milagro eres tú! – Dijo Tenten con alegría –Mira que tú desapareciéndote por diez años y ni siquiera envías una carta o un telegrama- dijo ella con justicia

-Bueno- rascándose la cabeza con pena sí que fue desconsiderado con sus amigos, pero ya que él nunca dijo que se iba a ir, fue tan solo instantes que de un día a otro sorprendiendo a todos, pero el momento aquel junto con lo que había vivido era tanto que ni tiempo dio para decir algo –Es mucho y complicado lo que te contaría, pero todo lo resumo a… lo siento- su mirada pidiendo una disculpa tal cual niño travieso tuvo efecto.

-No importa baka, al parecer te fuiste para superarte jeje- dijo eso ella como siempre se ha expresado, sincera y tolerante –Solamente cuando todos sepan que tu volviste se hará un drama- exclamo con energía la chica cuyo peinado curioso la hacía ver especial

-Jeje ya me lo imaginó- guardando una pausa – ¿oye no quieres que te lleve a algún lado?- mientras hacía un ademan para abrir la puerta del copiloto

-No, muchas gracias – rechazó de forma amable –es mejor que no interrumpa tu destino-

Cortésmente Naruto se despidió de ella ante el rechazo, y tomó rumbo entonces a su hogar, mirándolo bien había cambiado mucho y a un paso lento pero constante llegó a su casa, aparcando el carro salió de él y se dirigió a la puerta, y haciendo tres toques suaves espero pacientemente unos segundos hasta que escuchó una voz

-Ya voy, ya voy, disculpa por la tardanza, pero el vestido resultaba…- la voz irreconocible de su madre quedó en silencio cuando abrió la puerta y ahí estaba frente a ella su hijo – ¡Oh Naruto dios mío eres tú!- fue lo que dijo su madre y abrazándolo con emoción soltó lágrimas, Naruto solo correspondió el abrazo sin soltar a su madre quedaron así unos minutos hasta que ella deshizo el gesto

-Naruto cuanto tiempo -ttebane- el tic emocional era indicio que estaba contenta, muy contenta

-Lo siento madre, solo que yo estaba muy ocupado-dattebayo- también el rubio lo estaba

-Pero al menos me has enviado cartas, bueno pasa no es para que te quedes aquí fuera de la puerta-

La cortesía de entrada y dentro del lugar era muy distinto a cuando lo recordaba, carencias y todo de segunda procedencia era a lo que venía en sus recuerdos, pero ahora no, no cuando Naruto era un profesionista y le enviaba a su madre algo nuevo para poder servir, el patio de la casa se hallaba una lavadora, cosa que no le gustaba a él verla sufrir cuando hacía lavar la ropa a maque ahora lavar a mano no era necesario, y en la casa, la estufa de gas y el refrigerador eran cosas que cada semana él le venía dando a su madre durante estos tres años, vestidos, maquillaje o alguna cosa necesaria o que alguna vez había visto que su madre ansiara, Naruto se la cumplía, era una forma de agradecimiento por todo el apoyo y todo el sacrificio incondicional que ella le dio.

-Bien Naruto dime que te trae por aquí- dijo ella mientras le servía té de la tetera de aluminio que él le había dado

-Nada, es solo que me llegó tu mensaje, al parecer me había olvidado mucho de ti…- dijo un poco inseguro Naruto, de hecho el motivo por el que no iba a su pueblo era por unas más complejas a aparte que se quería superar, no iba a ser un campesino, o un arrendado él quería romper esos límites si quería hacer de una vida plena y sin carencias.

El gesto de su madre era todo un poema tenía algo de confusión – ¿mensaje mío? … pero si yo no te envié algo-

-Como no mama si me mandaste este telegrama- dijo Naruto buscando en su chaqueta y encontrando el papel

"Naruto es urgente que vengas, no te preocupes no es nada grave" era lo que decía y Kushina leyéndolo y releyéndolo miró con cara estupefacta a su hijo –Si yo no lo he hecho-

Esa respuesta lo dejó colgado y confundido, si se supone que ella no lo hizo, ¿entonces quién? Ya que estaba a nombre de su madre, aunque no tenía dirección de procedencia ya que pudo habérsele pasado, era una incógnita saber entonces quien era.

-Bueno entonces si no lo hiciste tú, no hay motivos para preocuparse- contesto Naruto tratando de aliviar la tensión –además ya que estoy aquí, porque no tomarme unos días- con esto esperaba aunque a su pesar tratar de calmar a su madre

-Bueno… si tú lo dices- contestó ella

-¡Entonces que esperamos, quiero contarte muchas cosas que en las cartas no podía!- había mucho que hablar por parte de Naruto, y entonces así hizo olvidar de este extraño momento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La media noche pasaba con tranquilidad, si una cosa era bueno Naruto era en hablar sin cansarse, y sobre todo era hábil reparando cosas.

Y así se hallaba en el centro del cuarto donde anteriormente dormían madre e hijo, ya que gracias a su aporte modificaron la pequeña casa y agregaron un cuarto para dormir, y era donde estaba su madre, el por lo mientras verificaba porque esa licuadora no funcionaba, y al parecer estaba mal soldado el cable los cables de corriente.

Siempre tenía una extraño romance con los números y la lógica , aparte de aquellas cosas que tengan con ver con electricidad y electrónica, y ni que decir de las computadoras, ya que no era por ello que se formó como técnico en electricidad y electrónica para luego hacerse de un título de ingeniero en informática, todavía recuerda el como como se las arreglaba para hacer sus juguetes y también cuando la televisión llego en estos lugares era divertido ver a este niño travieso de 12 años haciendo lo que un técnico realizaba, era por así decirlo un niño genio

.-.-.-

_-Ahh no sé cómo se hace esto- fue la queja de uno de los que había traído ese ostentoso televisor de 20 pulgadas, pero que pesaba más de treinta kilos_

_-Será mejor que hablemos al técnico para ver qué es lo que podemos hacer- dijo con resignación otro sujeto, Hiruzen miraba ahí como los trabajadores infructuosamente querían hacer mostrar alguna imagen de esa pantalla pero solo mostraba estática, algo estaba fallando._

_Fue entonces que cuando Naruto regresaba de la escuela era común que pasaba con su madre a esperarla, aunque también el otro motivo era por el pequeño Konohamaru –nieto de Hiruzen- quien él veía a Naruto como un hermano mayor para jugar_

_-Mira Ni-chan esta es una tele- dijo presumiendo el pequeño niño_

_-Vaya pero al parecer no está funcionando, escuche las quejas de Aoba y Tsubaru- _

_-Es por eso que te traigo a ti, tu eres el que hace todo funcionar aquí- dijo el chico hinchado de orgullo por lo que hace su "hermano"_

_-Pero yo, es que no sé, ¿y si lo descompongo?- respondió dubitativo Naruto_

_-No lo harás porque tú eres el mejor-_

_Luego de un análisis del rubio, se le ocurrió cuál podría ser la causa, y entonces habló -Konohamaru ¿todavía hay cable de cobre, esos tubos de acero y ese cazo de cobre roto? – por fin hablo el rubio_

_El pequeño niño asintió emocionado, cosa que Naruto sonrió con malicia -¿Te interesaría ayudarme?- y el pequeño solo asintió con emoción y ambos niños se fueron a hacer otra travesura_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_Tardaron hora y media para estar en contacto con el servicio, y al parecer por el lugar que estaban y por el pasaje de montañas a su alrededor la única manera de poder ver imágenes era con una antena parabólica, y esas cosas eran algo caras con sus piro derrotado entraron los tres, y Sarutobi aunque se mostraba impasible estaba algo desilusionado ya que tenía curiosidad, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los dos niños sentados y viendo imágenes en el televisor y mirando una curiosa serie de dibujos animados protagonizado por lo que aparentaba ser un niño robot._

_-Vamos tu puedes ¡Astroboy!- dijo el pequeño Konohamaru expectante a la serie_

_Pero más expectantes estaban los tres adultos que veían a los dos pequeños –Oigan, ¿Qué hicieron?- hablo uno de los adultos _

_-Naruto-nichan hizo una gran antena en el patio y lo conectó a la televisión- fue la respuesta del pequeño nieto con la vista al aparato_

_Entonces salieron y vaya sorpresa al ver esa ante ellos como la antena hechiza estaba ahí en el patio, mucha impresión denotaban los adultos, pero algo que le llamó mucho la atención a Hiruzen, era que el pequeño Naruto tiene madera para ser más que un simple campesino._

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recordar eso fue la catapulta para ser reconocido por parte del viejo, y como no cuando paso la voz de tal proeza ayudó a hacer unas antenas para las familias que tuvieran un televisor, a cambio le dieron una pequeña paga por hacer tal trabajo, era la primera vez que se sentía adulto y ayudaba con los gastos de la casa.

La emoción le recorrió en su cuerpo cuando recordó este momento, terminando por montar la licuadora, hizo nota para llevársela y enviarle una nueva a su madre, mientras que esa él la podía reparar y venderla.

Mirando el reloj de manecillas eran la una de la madrugada, ya era hora de dormir, por lo que fue despejando de la pequeña mesa familiar y haciendo su futón se fue a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Siempre recordaba que su madre era muy buena para hacer vestidos, ya sean kimonos y sobre todo esas ropas que vestía Hinata por petición del padre de ella, ahora ella portaba un vestido lila de olanes en su falda que la hacían ver preciosa, a sus 10 años ya Hinata se volvía más y más bonita, y más cuando ella se dejaba crecer el pelo (por algún extraño motivo)._

_-¿Y bien Naruto como me veo?- dijo ella en una sonrisa tímida, esperando la aprobación del pequeño rubio, -te vez bonita Hinata–._

_Hinata entonces se mostraba tan feliz como a él le era eso, cada vez que andaban juntos su amistad crecía, a pesar de la desaprobación de su padre para que ella anduviera con él, ya que el siendo un hacendado orgulloso y terco, no permitía que su hija se juntara con la gentuza, pero a ella poco le importaba eso, ella siempre hacía sus escapes sin ser notada, ya que valía la pena con tal de pasar un día de diversión con Naruto_

_-Sabes Naruto, la semana que viene van a ser las fiestas del pueblo- llamó la atención del rubio -¿Podrás acompañarme?- _

_Naruto pudo ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero entonces sin decir nada el solo sonrio y contesto afirmativamente a la invitación de su amiga, sellando la promesa entrelazando sus meñiques. Siempre que hacían una promesa lo juraban de esa manera._

.-.-.-.-

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, de nuevo esos sueños agonizantes en tristeza lo volvieron a invadir, era de nueva el recordar como su infancia vivían como amigos muy unidos, cuantas aventuras y travesuras habían compartido cada vez, el recordar aquella noche del festival, fue tan memorable como especial y único

.-.-.-.-.-

_Nunca podría dar crédito a como se veía Hinata, simplemente tan hermosa portando esos vestidos que su madre siempre hacía, y es que aquellos vestidos que ella hacía exclusivamente la hacían verla como una muñeca de porcelana_

_Juntos agarrados de las manos iban y venían en todos los puestos de juegos y de comida, cada vez trataban de capturar al pez dorado en aquellas redes de papel, o jugaban al tiro al blanco, los aros, pasaban a comer teriyaki, yakisoba y su tan preciado ramen, y como postre se deleitaban con pistaches que eran tan preferidos por Naruto, así como las manzanas acarameladas por Hinata._

_Cuando la hora de los fuegos artificiales se anunciaron, Naruto llevó a la pequeña niña a un lugar tan especial, era un claro del bosque del pequeño poblado, a unos 10 minutos caminando, ella agarrada de la mano mientras el liderando el trayecto tan solo guiados por una lámpara de papel._

_-Aquí es- dijo el rubio deteniéndose, en aquel frondoso árbol pajo el que estaban parados, Hinata veía el claro más que encantada_

_-Es hermoso- Afirmo ella luego del lugar que hoy iba a ser traída, ese kimono o para ser muy específicos ese furisode de un vivo color ciruelo con estampados de flores blancas, y ataviada con un obi de color berenjena la hacían verla una autentica princesa, eso junto al leve maquillaje y el labias color rosa pastel que le daban un toque tan angelical y portando getas que se escuchaban sus pequeños pasos sobre el suelo._

_Fue entonces que el primer centelleante explosivo de los fuegos artificiales se cimbraron en el cielo de colores blancos y maravillados los pequeños niños empezaron a observar de aquel espectáculo, siluetas y formas se daban vida en aquel cielo nocturno, las estrellas hacían de escena para hacer más elegante y bello tal puesta._

_Maravillado Naruto se encontraba, además de absorto tenía su atención sobre el cielo hasta que una cálida y suave sensación en su mejilla lo hicieron voltear, viendo como la chica estaba sonrojada y mirando avergonzada hacía otro lado._

_Naruto sintió su mejilla y viendo que era el curioso labial que ella se puso y notó el pequeño gesto de cariño, el sonrojó y sintió un sinfín de mariposas en el estómago, tan bien se sentía y entonces un fuego artificial alumbre de manera intensa la noche, y a su vez iluminaba a ambos niños abrazados._

_El final de los fuegos artificiales acabó y también la cita llegaba a concluir, ambos jóvenes juntos andaban a paso lento, ella estaba aferrada al bazo de Naruto y agarrados de las manos era una escena enternecedora, hasta que llegaron a una de las bancas de la plaza, donde los esperaba a aquella mujer quien se encargaba de cuidar a la pequeña Hinata, sin lugar a dudas gracias a ella y varios favores más es que han estado juntos._

_-Nos vemos mañana Naruto- muy a su pesar tenía que despedirse, entonces otro beso fugaz pero especial le planto en la mejilla y se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad, mientras que Naruto estaba estático y celebrando en su interior la gran euforia que llevaba._

Y ahí se hallaba en esa banca donde se había despedido de ella en aquella noche, sentado y su mirada hacia el suelo contaba todos los recuerdos que habían sucedido, y trataba de olvidarlos pero para su desgracia los había escrito en la piedra de su mente

-¿Naruto eres tú?- esa voz se le hacía conocida y entonces subió su mirada y estaba uno de sus amigos… Kiba

-eh Kiba que tal- devolvió el saludo

-el que debería de preguntar eso soy yo, escuché ayer de Tenten que habías vuelto- dijo el chico castaño de mirada salvaje y con unas marcas en sus mejillas – ¡Y en auto!-

-Jejeje- un poco avergonzado, daba gracias que se haya encontrado a su amigo –pero dime que ha sido de tu vida-

Y entonces la plática de ellos comenzó y se fue enterando en como su amigo se volvió médico veterinario y cuantas maneras ha sufrido para llegar ahora donde estaba, el comprendía eso porque también surcó el camino del profesionista, labrándose entre el estudio esfuerzo y el trabajo, ahora Kiba estaba justamente a vacunar a algunas reses, al parecer se habían enfermado con el agua o algún alimento, por lo que tenía que estar en los establos de la familia Uchiha… justamente tenía que recordar ese apellido.

-Entonces hoy tienes mucho trabajo que hacer –

-Nada más eso, también tengo que checar algunas reses de los Sarutobi, algunas vacas están preñadas, y también observar a algunos sementales de la familia Hyuuga, al parecer los van a preparar para la reproducción- otro apellido del que no quería recordar, pero desgraciadamente los tres hacendados de este pueblo eran esas familias, por lo que era el motivo por el cual Kiba tenía con que alimentarse y trabajar en su pequeño veterinario, al cual también asiste a todo tipo de animales y especies que le traen a su humilde local, valla manera bien planeada para poder vivir en este lugar.

-Pero no me voy a aquedar yo atrás, también cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida- y con ese comentario, Naruto no se echó para atrás y empezó a hablar.

Una vez habiéndose ido a residir a la ciudad de Chiba, todo gracias al apoyo del viejo Hiruzen, estuvo viviendo bajo techo del hijo del viejo -Asuma- y junto a la esposa de él, de nombre Kurenai, si la ayuda estaba servida en bandeja de plata, a pesar de ello él no quiso abusar ni sobrepasarse, nada de eso, él iba a la escuela preparatoria en las mañanas, para ir a trabajar en las tardes en lo que más le apasionaba; la electrónica, no había nada mejor que laborar en lo que más te gustaba y así se fue labrando su camino, día a día, desvelándose para estudiar y realizar trabajos y tareas, hasta poder hacerse técnico en electrónica, fue en este punto donde no se quiso quedar ahí, no señor ahora haciendo el esfuerzo hizo el examen de acceso a la escuela superior, y gracias a su esfuerzo con un poco de ayuda de kami, quedó en la escuela de estudios universitarios –Instituto Tecnológico de Chiba- .

Una vez dentro y con un trabajo de medio tiempo no había otra cosa más que dedicación, estudio y sacrificios, siempre sonreía cada vez que le llegaba una vez al mes por correo una carta y un pequeño pero especial obsequio por parte de su madre, en estos tiempos las heridas de su sufrimiento estaban ya cicatrizadas, según era lo que él pensaba.

La estancia de cinco años en la carrera de ingeniería en informática fue una experiencia y un reto, su gran guerra donde el resultó ser el ganador, luego de eso tenía que realizar su titulación, y lo realizó creando un proyecto, la creación de un micro controlador que tardó dos años de trabajo y de investigación, en conjunto de sus colegas y compañeros desarrolló por fin su pase para titularse, y que manera inesperada el modelo fue adquirido por una empresa de semiconductores y su ascenso de él y de los colaboradores fue espectacular, ya que el procesador era el más redituable en el mercado así que los bonos no se hicieron esperar.

Un día fue llamado con tal de asesorar a una compañía de juguetes, al parecer necesitaban asesoría para recomendar su creación como CPU para la producción de una consola de videojuegos, pero fue más de lo esperado lo asignaron como líder del proyecto, y el proyecto ya estaba por terminar y esperando los resultados de su creación.

Fue ahí donde con el equipo de desarrollo asignado propuso una oferta jugosa en donde si el producto saliera bien, saldrían más que beneficiados, y eso era el hacer el software, o más precisos videojuegos para el entendimiento de su amigo Kiba, dedicado a esto ya estaban en el desarrollo de cinco juegos y además que están en proyecto potencial la adición de diversos accesorios.

Kiba después de escuchar tan larga plática de su carrera no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero era a Naruto quien le contaba toda la historia, sin lugar a dudas ya se había vuelto un hombre de bien.

-Sí que has crecido no- dijo el castaño con un poco de envidia, cosa que simplemente Naruto asintió. -Bueno que más da eso ya es más que motivo para celebrar esta noche Naruto- hablo efusivamente ahora.

-¿Celebración hoy?- .

-Así es, y no me salgas con que ya te vas a largar, porque te juro que bloquearé la entrada al pueblo para que te quedes- amenazó.

Ya estaba derrotado, así que no había motivo para excusarse, por lo que aceptó. -Esta bueno Kiba, solamente les digo que aguanten mi paso, no quiero terminar solo yo y sobrio, con ustedes borrachos-

-Jajaja, mira que aún vienes con ese aire retador y soberbio, te demostraré quien es el que va a tener el aguante de una niña-.

Ya el trato estaba hecho y la palabra no se tenía que romper, y en la noche era hora de reencontrarse con sus compañeros de la infancia.

.-.-.-.-

Cada vez que caminaba para explayarse, muchas cosas han cambiado a parte de las apariencias fuera del pueblo, la gente era distinta, cada pedazo de suelo que caminaba recordaba su pasado y más cuando a los doce años entraba en la necesidad de trabajar con tal de ayudar con algo en la casa, sus tiempos eran divididos, en la mañana iba ahora a la secundaria, para luego regresar y trabajar para que hasta ya caída la noche pasar un rato, aunque se una hora junto con Hinata.

_-Entonces ya no te veré hasta los fines de semana- dijo desilusionada la chica._

_-no te preocupes, en la noche te puedo ver- dijo el tranquilizándola._

_-Pe…pero –._

_-Nada de peros, ya tengo mi tiempo planeado, además contigo todo vale la pena- respondió un Naruto de doce años sonrojado ante su confesión e insinuación._

_Hinata quedó conmovida y abrazando al rubio –Muchas gracias- dijo ella en agradecimiento, sin lugar a dudas poco a poco los sentimientos ya venían floreciendo y las sensaciones se venían haciendo más fuertes._

Recordar eso y cada vez cuan más sueño se volvía aquella realidad no tendría cabida de felicidad, hasta que el sueño se volvía pesadilla, para luego despertar de una realidad que parecía tan peor que la pesadilla.

Regresando a su casa su madre lo estaba esperando era ya mediodía y estuvo en este tiempo afuera para familiarizarse.

-Hijo ni siquiera has desayunado-.

-Perdón madre, pero me encontré con Kiba y estuve deambulando- respondió Naruto ante la queja de su madre.

-Pasa ya a comer, que todavía está caliente-.

La preocupación de toda madre sin importar que su hijo ya fuera un adulto era una muestra de cuanto lo quería y también que tan orgullosa estaba.

-Sabes, desde que me mandaste esta máquina de coser- señalando Kushina el aparato que estaba en el rincón –Mis trabajos han sido muy solicitados- dijo ella iniciando la conversación.

-Es una maravilla mamá, cuando la vi, solo me imaginé a ti y como te quejabas de cuánto tiempo te tardabas y las veces que te has pinchado los dedos- el recuerdo de ver a su madre más joven y haciendo todo tipo de vestidos y ropa, agregando la que reparaba eran los extra que ella siempre hacía con tal de sacar un poco de dinero, a pesar de su temperamento impaciente era increíble que sus habilidades de costurera sean las mejores.

-¡Ttebane!… eso no es nada gracioso-

-Pero siempre cuando lo hacías y lo haces muestras tanta dedicación y tanto talento mamá- reconoció el rubio

Mirando más detenidamente el lugar, encontró algunas revistas cuya temática eran los vestidos de boda. -¿Oye mamá estás haciendo otro… vestido de bodas?- terminó esto último con un poco de incomodidad

Kushina notó su pequeño descuido, con respecto a esto, solo recordar hace 13 años el sufrimiento de Naruto –Lo... siento, yo no quise recordarte eso… pero Naruto debes saber… -

-Ya no digas más mamá, tarde que temprano si iba a estar aquí, tenía que enfrentarme a esto…. Además ya lo he superado- un suspiro entrecortado le tomó por sacar el rubio, sus palabras estaban vacías de la verdad.

-Pero Naruto, Hinata-

-Madre ya no sigas por favor- dijo Naruto el recuerdo de su sueño y también de su tormento trataba de aunque fuera posible guardarlo en lo más profundo del olvido, pero no podía, le era imposible olvidar su primer amor.

_Furia, impotencia y culpa era lo que tenía, la discusión entre él y Hinata fue a niveles mayores, y no era para menos, el ver como ella se dejaba ser "cortejada" por sus amigos que la presentó, y más aparte que ella no decía nada lo hacían pensar en sentimientos nefastos y suposiciones inciertas, el resultado fue que ahora la estaba buscando luego lo que le había dicho "entonces si te dejaste eso muestra que eres una cualquiera" no midió sus palabras y fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y de respuesta recibió una fuerte bofetada y ella salió huyendo con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Tan idiota, era un atolondrado y a veces lento, era por ello que se maldecía a sí mismo y merecía más que una cachetada, merecía la muerte. Ya estaba empezando a ocultarse el sol y no la encontraba, tenía que buscarla y encontrarla ahora antes de que sea muy tarde, entonces recordó de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta escucharla._

_Sollozos leves y pequeños quejidos llegó a escuchar y entonces ahí se hallaba en aquel frondoso árbol donde siempre veían el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Se acercó sigilosamente para poder hablar con ella, pero el crujido de las ramas en el suelo trajo su atención y ella parándose del árbol se escapó de Naruto, pero el decidido la persiguió y en unos metros más adelanta la tomó de la muñeca, pero ella forcejeó._

_-Suéltame, Naruto- dijo ella halándose para que se soltara del agarre_

_-No lo haré Hinata- dijo él._

_-Por favor Naruto, suéltame, deja a esta cualquiera irse- dijo ella haciendo relevancia de las palabras cortantes que él le dijo._

_-Hinata-._

_-Suéltame por favor-._

_Y entonces Naruto la aló y estrechándola en un abrazo, no hizo el mínimo movimiento mientras ella lo golpeaba inútilmente pon sus puños en su pecho –Naruto déjame en paz, no quiero que me agarres- dijo ella entre sollozos._

_-Lo siento- fue lo que gritó –Lo siento por hacerte esto, lo siento por hacerte llorar, lo siento por obligarte a abrazarte, ¡lo siento por AMARTE!- eso dejó a una Hinata anonadada _

_-Na…Naruto-_

_-Lo siento por sentir celos, y lo siento por todo esto que tengo por ti, pero ya no lo aguanto más Hinata, cada vez que te veo me gustas más, me gusta todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tus gestos, y tu manera dulce de tratar de todos, tu inocencia, y hasta la forma que haces de comer ¡prefiero más tus guisados que los de mi madre!- dijo Naruto, ahora soltó todo el sentimiento contenido_

_-Pero tengo miedo, miedo a que me rechaces, demonios no sé desde cuando llevo sufriendo esto, pero no yo trato de controlarme, pero ya no puedo, no más- dijo Naruto sin tomar un respiro, el aire se le había agotado, ahora separando se de ella y dando unos pasos hacia atrás agachó la mirada y cerró sus ojos, esperando ser rechazado. Ya que él era solo un joven de 14 años, próximo a cumplir los quince. A diferencia de ella que era la hija del hacendado, ella lo tenía todo, tierras, dinero, herencia, todo, y a cambio él no era más que un simple niño hábil en matemáticas, electrónica y electricidad, hijo de una madre sirvienta y costurera, que vivían bajo un techo prestado._

_El silencio pasó y le pareció haber escuchado como si ella se hubiese marchado –cosa más probable-, pero sintió el abrazo pequeño y gentil, el abrazo de ella recargando su cabeza en su pecho._

_-Gracias, Naruto- acabó con el silencio la peli-azul._

_Naruto no evito en sentirse rechazado, pero ella siguió hablando._

_-Me has hecho la chica más feliz- los sollozos y las palabras entrecortadas es lo que dijo ella._

_-Hinata- abrió sus ojos y fijo su mirada en la de ella, esa cara con lágrimas de felicidad era lo que reflejaba._

_-No sabes por cuanto he aguardado y esperado por este momento–._

_-Hinata, o sea…-._

_-¡Yo también te amo!- hablo ella a los cuatro vientos –Amo todo de ti, eres un chico dulce, comprensible, y especial, contigo descubro algo nuevo, y siempre estás para apoyarme, sin mi madre tú me has amenizado mis días, he sido reconocida por ti y tu vez en los demás cosas que nadie… te amo, te amo con todo mi ser-._

_-Hinata- no se esperaba esas palabras, no había duda ese día era muy especial el mejor de su vida._

_-Naruto-._

_Ella hizo un gesto de cerrar sus ojos y preparar sus labios, y él entendió aquel mensaje y cerrando sus ojos acercó sus labios hacía los de ella y por primera vez en sus vidas sabían la sensación de un cálido beso de su primer amor._

Una lagrima impertinente salió de su ojo recorriendo su mejilla, era imposible el borrar el recuerdo, su corazón se sentía desfallecer y parecía que el alma se le abandonaba, a pesar de haber madurado, había algo que no quería escapar.

-Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kushina.

-Nada madre, no te preocupes- mientras se limpiaba esa lagrima –y dime quien se va a casar- vaya manera de tratar de cambiar la conversación, no se le vino nada a la mente.

-Es para Hanabi-.

-Ya veo - terminó por hablar el rubio no le impresionaba que ella se casara, pero por el hecho de hacerlo sin compromiso que le atara, si no se iba a casar por amor, le daba un poco de envidia, y más porque el pretendiente era Konohamaru y solo Naruto atinó con sonreír, vaya suerte que tiene y quien creería que ese mocoso iba a hacer tal logro.

-De hecho él está aquí, arreglando cosas por lo de un nuevo proyecto en la hacienda, y a parte vino antier con Hanabi-.

Recordar quien es Hanabi, esa niña hermana menor de Hinata tenía un comportamiento difícil, y sobre todo al parecer le tenía una adversidad, tal vez porque ella seguía las palabras de su padre y también tenía ese aire prepotente de las personas adineradas.

-Me pregunto cómo le habrá hecho para poder entenderla, me acuerdo que pequeña era bastante prepotente- estuvo de acuerdo su madre a sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé-.

La mañana pasaba enseguida, Naruto estudiaba unos planos sobre el proyecto que venía trabajando, y se quedó un pequeño rato viendo el televisor, nada que ver siendo domingo, por su fortuna podía tomarse toda la semana que viene para descansar.

-Bueno ya me voy- dijo Naruto terminando de arreglarse para la trasnochada y posible borrachera que terminaría.

-Ve con cuidado hijo-.

Asintió Naruto y se dirigió a su destino, unos 10 minutos bastaron para llegar al lugar, un pequeño lugar de reunión donde servían comida y bebidas y entrando no esperaba lo que veía a su alrededor.

-Bienvenido- fue la sorpresa de todos sus amigos presentes.

-Todos ustedes…- y el barullo se le atiborró a su alrededor, sobre todo cuando empezaron a hablar.

-Por qué te fuiste así tan abrupto- fue una queja por parte de una rubia de nombre Ino, -Ni siquiera dijiste nada sobre tu partida, pero ahora que regresas con carro, esto es una sorpresa-.

-Y así te dices ser un amigo, merecíamos a menos que nos dijeras a donde fuiste- era la queja de Shino

-Tuvimos que enterarnos todo por tu madre- ahora habló Chöji

-Naruto-nichan ni siquiera a mí me dijiste algo- fue la queja de Konohamaru, solo que él lo hacía para echar sal a la herida.

-Problemático- fue de los murmullos de Shikamaru

-Nada de quejas, y más acción, aquí estamos para celebrar este momento- interrumpió Kiba la ola de preguntas y cuestiones, es entonces que entregándole una caja llena de sake caliente a Naruto la celebración daba comienzo.

Horas y horas pasaban, historias, anécdotas y comentarios intercambiaban todos, Naruto nunca se cansaba d contar su historia, y también de la de sus amigos, cada uno ya era un adolescente como la vez que los dejo, cada quien se ha hecho un adulto y ha hecho su vida, vaya sorpresa se llevó al saber cómo Shikamaru, Ino y Chöji ya estaba casado y con unos retoños endemoniados de tres años cada uno, las profesiones y trabajos que se han labrado, negocios de plantas y negocio de apicultura y miel, médico y cocinero, un sinfín de historias que lo llenaban de gracia el ver a sus amigos juntos.

Cuando le toco contar su historia, todos no daban crédito que aquel chico con sueños los hizo realidad, Naruto no evitó soltar lágrimas de felicidad por una vez.

.-.-.-.-

"No tengo trono ni reina, ni nadie que me comprenda… pero sigo siendo EL REY" cantaron un Kiba y Chöji ya ebrios, todos ya llevaban el nivel de alcohol como si fuera la sangre, pero Naruto aún estaba para el aguante

-Maldito Naruto, no sé porque aún no tienes una novia- dijo Kiba entre trompicones del habla y cosas inentendibles, pero Naruto parecía comprender

-Mira hasta ese mocoso de Konohamaru ya se va a casar, y tu… creo que hasta pienso que bateas del otro lado-.

Ahora sí Naruto se sintió incómodo.

-¡Ah!... ¡Lo eres!- dijo Kiba borracho, solo el rubio se hizo el desatendido y le dio el avión

-Sí, si lo que digas Kiba, siempre tú y tus bromas de mal gusto, y peor aún que estas borracho-

Con esta disimulación, Kiba cambió de opinión – ¡Si ya sabesh como shoy!- sus palabras resbalaban –Apueshto que ahorah con dinero y carroh ya estarás cogiendo cada noshe con cualquier nena-

-ESHE PINSHE NARUTO ES UN PUTO SEMENTAL- Apoyo Chöji ya bien con el alcohol dominando su razón.

-Shalud por el puto Naruto- grito Shino ya también cargado de bebida y todos los presentes celebraron "SALUD"

Una vivencia de esas le hacía falta, aunque también salía de vez en cuando en la ciudad, pero no era nada fácil, no cuando los demás eran tan reservado y no soportaban el alcohol

-¡Otra rhondhah porsh aquí, y pónganme hjalgo de música pa matar las penas con alcohol!- exigió Kiba

"! Caminos de Konoha… y pueblos que voy pasaaaaaandooo!" cantaba toda la pandilla

-Otro brindis por el puto Naruto-.

Y esta noche aún no se acababa.

.-.-.-.-.-

Quien sabe qué hora era, tal vez las 3 de la madrugada tal vez, observaba como todos ya regresaban a sus hogares, cuan nervioso se puso cuando Kiba estuvo por descubrir su secreto, pero fue hábil por escapar de ese callejón sin salida.

Ya solamente quedaba por pagar la cuenta, pero vaya sorpresa al ver que todo fue pagado por Konohamaru, pero de todos modos no iba a abusar de su hospitalidad, dirigiéndose a la casa de su madre, los efectos del alcohol estaban presentes, y aún no se le bajaba el alcohol, necesitaba que le pegara el aire, vaya cosa, solo esperaría que se le bajara la borrachera después descansaría y en la tarde noche se iría, no sin antes despedirse de todos, pero era una despedida definitiva, convencería a su madre de que ella se venga a vivir con él.

_Tres meses de sueño era lo que estaba viviendo, Hinata y el estaban sumergidos en dicha y felicidad, cada detalle cada gesto, cada abrazo y cada beso se enamoraban aún más, este amor lo tenían en secretos a todos, solamente muy pocos se sabían de tal confidente amor._

_Era el principio del placer al que se veía envuelto y lo quería vivir al máximo, muchas veces en sus risueños pensamientos le decían que se escaparan juntos para ser felices, para hacer un futuro juntos, cosa que ella lo apoyaba y hacían y deshacían de sus pensares._

_-Naruto-._

_-Hinata-._

_Eran sus nombres que pronunciaban y les encantaban como sonaban de los labios del otro._

…_. Pero todo no era eterno._

-Por qué tan melancólico-.

-Shikamaru- Dirigió su mirada a quien desvió su remembranza llena de aflicción.

-Hm… todavía a pasear de todo lo que hiciste sigues siendo muy evidente-.

-…- se quedó mudo.

-Pero nadie te debe culpar a lo que has vivido aquí- dijo el pelinegro, su inteligencia y sagacidad hicieron ver que Naruto ocultaba algo, y con suposiciones y conjeturas, dio con la relación entre él y Hinata.

-Es por eso que no he vengo aquí desde hace trece años - confesó Naruto.

-Si ya lo noté- ironizó dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Shikamaru - hablo con un nudo en su garganta.

-Pero mírate ahora, eres más que todos nosotros juntos – reconoció Shikamaru –Has hecho y alcanzado de tus metas, es hora que empieces a olvidar-.

No pudo soportar más y empezó a soltar el llanto del rubio –Es por eso… - dijo entre lágrimas –Por eso dejaré este lugar, que solo me trae tristeza y pesar, ¡por que no puedo dejar todo atrás!-.

-Naruto-.

-Cada día en estos trece años he tratado, más no lo he logrado- .

-Solo te estás quedando aferrado en el pasado, Naruto, no sé cómo} ha sido tu vida sentimental, pero si ni siquiera tienes una pareja es una sorpresa - Shikamaru si comprendió que Naruto no había mentido.

-Yo… yo….- empezó a rebatir el rubio –He tratado de seguir adelante, de hacer mi vida, una parte de mí dice que la espere, que llegará ella toque mi puerta y la acoja, que nuestra promesa sigue intacta-.

-Naruto- Shikamaru no pudo decir más, había pensado que él tiempo sanaría todo lo que su corazón había sido lastimado, que había madurado, que todo lo dejaba entre la arena de sus recuerdos, pero por desgracia, no fue así.

-Por eso he decidido irme para siempre de aquí- hablo con tristeza Naruto –Todo aquí no lo puedo soportar Shikamaru, cada recuerdo lo llevo cuando paso por cada uno de los lugares que he pasado, es triste, y no lo soporto más, a final de cuentas soy un inmundo débil-

-Solo eres un hombre enamorado que sufre por el amor de su vida, que llora por ella, porque no puede estar jamás a su lado Naruto- mirando al cielo de la madrugada tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo Shikamaru –Eres un hombre hecho y derecho que recuerda lo que todavía quiere a una mujer, que te hace ver fiel, no te hace débil, sino todo lo contrario- terminó por decir Shikamaru.

Solo Naruto empezó a sollozar y los minutos pasaron hasta que sus aflicciones empezaron a mermarse, pero ya más calmado habló –Ya he tomado mi decisión Shikamaru, solo convenceré a mi mamá para que regrese conmigo-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-

-Es la mejor alternativa-

-Yo no seré para oponerme o algo así, solo quiero decirte que tengas suerte amigo mío, y que te vaya bien- habló Shikamaru luego de esa plática.

-Bueno… muchas gracias, y que te valla bien en tu vida Shikamaru, cuida a tu mujer y a tus hijos- parándose Naruto le dio un fuerte estrechamiento de manos y luego un abrazo, para después partir a la casa de su madre. Viéndolo como Naruto se desaparecía entre los caminos del pueblo, sintió una presencia atrás de él

-¿Sigue enamorado de ella no?- Shikamaru asintió y otra calada a su cigarro le dio -Bueno Nara ¿Qué te dije sobre fumar?- habló en tono fastidiado la mujer de Shikamaru

-Mujer como eres problemática- dijo el pelinegro volteando a ver a su mujer –Yo dije que no fumaría en la casa y ni enfrente de los niños-Tan contrarios y tan distintitos eran Shikamaru y Temari, pero aun así ambos se amaban, una estricta mujer y él un hombre tan perezoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba lentamente hacia el hogar de su madre, todavía no se pasaba el trago amargo de no haber ya madurado lo suficiente como para superar su melancolía, las calles se volvían luminiscentes, se mostraba que en un poco rato se mostraría el astro rey en el horizonte. Llegando a su hogar tocó la puerta, y esperando el tiempo suficiente abrió su madre.

-Naruto, hijo me tenías preocupada… ¿Pero qué te ocurre?-.

La evidente mirada rojiza y esas ojeras indicaban que trasnochó –Nada madre… solo que Kiba y los demás exageraron con la fiesta- y pasando el rubio con tal de ocultar su verdadero motivo. –Primero me voy bañar y luego voy a dormir-

Kushina asintió a las palabras de Naruto, pero no convencida, conocía a su hijo por toda su vida, por ello sabía que había llorado y sufriendo de nuevo, guardó las palabras que iba a decir, para que agobiarlo más.

Dentro de la ducha Naruto estaba bajo la regadera, el agua hacía ocultar las lágrimas que sacaba y el sonido del agua cayendo volvían esos gemidos de tristeza, y mirando ese collar que colgaba en su cuello, un símbolo de que él amor que tuvo una vez con Hinata seguía vivo.

_-Hinata- sus palabras la hicieron voltear a su gran amor, era una noche de verano donde el festival de pueblo estaba por terminar con los fuegos artificiales, ambos estaban ahí donde cada año admiraban aquel espectáculo nocturno, pero ahora ambos con quince años y su relación a otro significado más profundo._

_Ambos agarrados de la mano, el observaba esos ojos llenos de ternura, amor y felicidad, felicidad compartida por ambos, su pelo largo y elaborado en un hermoso peinado, ese ligero maquillaje que relataba sus facciones, la sombra en sus ojos le daban un aire que la convertían de niña a mujer. Ese brillo sonrosado de sus labios que había probado, y nunca se cansaría en hacerlo, ese kimono elaborado por su madre, y que portaba ella se hacía parecer una diosa de belleza y pureza donde esos estampados de flores de ciruelo que estaban en un paisaje de montañas y un rio, era único._

_-Dime Naruto- habló ella, rompiendo la admiración y su ensoñación, fue entonces que Naruto regresó de sus pensamientos._

_-Mira esto… es algo que me costó mucho trabajo- y buscando entre sus bolsillos de su bermuda, y hallando por fin la caja que sacó enfrente d ellos ojos de la peli-azul. _

_-Na… Naruto- se cubrió la boca por la impresión al ver ese colgante tan peculiar, y tan especial era uno donde resaltan la figura plateada del sol y la luna, era uno de los collares que a Hinata le encantó tanto, era la divina representación de ambos, el un sol radiante y sonriente que elimina las oscuridades de ella con cada momento y cada ocurrencia, ella era la luna, apacible, menguante, y llena de vida que ilumina con su resplandeciente luz plateada las oscuras noches que pasa Naruto y ambos juntos formaban un eclipse, uno de eterno amor._

_-No debiste Naruto, no… no debiste…-._

_Naruto solo la acalló colocando su dedo índice en la boca de ella, y dándole un beso en la frente, desató el collar para colocarlo en el cuello de Hinata._

_-Sacrificaría todo por ti Hinata, esta es una muestra de que nuestro amor perdurará- tomando el colara para que ambos lo vieran, y levantándola del mentón para verla –Porque yo nunca te dejaré y no dejaré de amarte, aun cuando tú me lo pidas–._

_-Yo también…. También te amo… y nunca lo dejare de hacerlo- y abrazándolo unieron sus bocas en un beso sincero y el cielo oscuro emergieron explosiones, los fuegos comerciales comenzaron y ambos jóvenes vivía a plenitud su vida._

Cerró el grifo del agua y terminado de bañarse Naruto se puso a vestirse, los recuerdos de aquella noche eran los más preciados y en consecuente los días siguientes, nunca pensaba que este sueño tan real iba romperse como las burbujas de jabón ante el omnipotente viento.

Y tal como el viento, la situación de Hinata debido al nivel de vida que llevaba los obligó a romper su burbuja de felicidad, abriendo de cuenta que tan cruda puede ser la realidad y las situaciones.

_-No Hinata… No es posible que hagas eso- dijo un Naruto que no podía salir de su impresión, apenas en un mes del cumpleaños de ella tenía que suceder algo así –Por favor, dime que es una broma, una broma de mal gusto-._

_Hinata solo quedó callada ante las palabras de Naruto, recién hace una semana había sido informada del descaro que su padre iba a hacer, pero ella lo ocultó, todo con tal de estar un poco más viviendo esta fantasía._

_-Lo siento Naruto- dijo Hinata al borde de la tristeza –Pero es que…-._

_-No digas nada Hinata… por favor porque estás permitiendo esto-._

_-Yo no quería que reaccionaras así-._

_-Cómo quieres que lo haga, dime en qué cabeza cabe la idea de casarte-._

_Esas palabras las odiaba escuchar, casarse por compromiso no tenía crédito a lo que escuchaba… solo quería evitar que aquel trágico momento sucediese –Hinata, por favor evita esto, impide que te cases, hazlo por nosotros-._

_-No puedo, Naruto- dijo ella y no soportó contener sus lágrimas y llanto soltándose a todo pulmón ante el comienzo de este triste final. Naruto no podía, no quería dejarla._

_-¿Y qué hay de nuestra promesa?- recalcó el rubio –Hinata si haces eso nunca serás feliz, estás dando tu felicidad por cumplir los caprichos de tu familia-._

_-Lo sé Naruto- dijo ella sin chistar._

_-Y qué hay de tus sueños- recordó Naruto cuando una vez de chicos querían hacer._

_-No te preocupes… Naruto estaré contenta con los sueños que tú hagas, serás feliz-._

_-Pero uno de esos sueños es que tú seas feliz conmigo-._

_-Creo que es imposible ahora Naruto- y entre lágrimas, Hinata empezó a desanudar aquel collar que una vez los representaba, tomándole las manos a Naruto y dándoselo, Hinata mantuvo por varios minutos sujetándolas, mientras que el rubio estaba atónito. -Pero es hora de que cada uno tome su camino- dijo ella y ofreciéndole una sonrisa fingida, ella se soltó de las manos del rubio y emprendió la huida, dejando a un incrédulo Naruto, sus manos temblaban y todavía sentía la sensación de las tersas manos de Hinata, sensación que extrañará._

Ese día dejó de ser el mismo, cosas anhelaba haber vivido al lado de ella, pero ahora la situación pudo más y por desgracia el poder y el orgullo de unos fue la causante de esa cruz que pesaba y entre sus hombros cargaba.

Ella por su desgracia creció en una familia adinerada, donde tarde que temprano se volvería la moneda de cambio, o el motivo para que las familias fuesen tan poderosas, ahora Hinata portaba el apellido Uchiha, un apellido de un hombre que en estos momentos tenía la causa de su felicidad y también de todo su sufrimiento.

Justo un mes después del cumpleaños de ella la unión de ambas familias se daría lugar, y justamente una semana antes de que aquel suceso fatídico se diera lugar, él se fue a la ciudad, donde por ayuda de los Sarutobi estaría alquilando un departamento, lo gracioso de esto era que esto fue en el día de su cumpleaños, como un regalo, mentes tan especiales como la suya deben de ser privilegiadas y para ser alguien en la vida tendría que seguir con sus estudios de preparatoria y superiores, cosa que en estos momentos lo logró como nadie.

Tantas ilusiones, tantos anhelos al serle ofrecida esta oportunidad, quería decirle eso a Hinata, pero como una sorpresa se lo diría en su cumpleaños, pero para su desgracia ese 27 de diciembre el que se llevó la peor sorpresa fue Naruto.

Luego de eso, ya dejaron de verse, de hablarse, había tristeza en su corazón, y en su mente anhelaba el día que llegara ese 27 de enero para poder irse y encaminarse a una nueva vida, sus caminos ya estaban escritos, y era momento de afrontar sus nuevas responsabilidades, y esa mañana del 27 de enero se fue de aquel pueblo, abandonando su corazón y sus ilusiones de un adolescente inmaduro y pobre.

-Madre- habló Naruto interrumpiendo el silencio del desayuno en el comedor, comiendo gustosamente Omelette de jamón y queso, un lujo que ahora Naruto podría degustar por siempre.

-Que ocurre- dijo Kushina mientras le daba un sorbo a su té de manzanilla.

-Esta tarde me regreso- y respirando tranquilamente habló otra vez -Quiero que te vengas conmigo a la ciudad- habló abruptamente Naruto, haciendo que sin querer Kushina escupiera lo que estaba bebiendo.

-Pero Naruto… ¡es muy repentino que me digas eso!-.

-Si lo sé… pero no te preocupes, yo pago todo, en la ciudad tengo una casa enorme, puedo hacerte un estudio para que sigas con tus vestidos, pero yo no quiero verte aquí, además que estarás más cerca al hospital donde te puedan atender- esto último haciendo referencia a la situación de la osteoporosis que empezaba a afectar a Kushina, si no fuese por la oportuna aparición de esa enfermedad hace un año, donde él ya podría solventar todos los gastos médicos, otra cosa hubiera sucedido.

-¿Naruto sabes que es difícil que yo me adapte?- trató de excusarse su madre.

-Ka-san- Sujetándole las manos y mirándola fijamente –Yo ya no quiero seguir aquí, y menos tú, en la ciudad hay más posibilidades, puedes hacer los vestidos a gusto, sin tener trabajo de por medio, tengo a varios conocidos que les puede interesar las prendas que haces por gusto y afición- trataba de sonarse convincente –Pero sobre todo…. No quiero que estés sola-.

Y un beso en aquellas manos frágiles y esa mirada que a pesar de su edad mostraba picardía e inocencia que solo desarmaba a su madre, pudo convencerla.

-Lo haré- dijo ella en un suspiro derrotado –Pero lo hago bajo una condición-.

-Dime cuál es- este negocio ya se daba por cerrado, ahora solo era aclarar las clausulas.

-Que acabo este vestido de novia y luego vendrás por mí- dijo ella, en cambio el rubio soltó un chasquido en la lengua, pero era algo, y no era tanto, una semana y luego otra vez estaría aquí para poder recoger a su madre, y ya no regresar aquí, nunca jamás.

-Está bien… solo quiero descansar algo, antes de que regrese- levantándose del comedor, recogió sus platos y se dispuso a acostarse en el futón, donde iba a tomar una siesta reparadora, los sueños otra vez rememoraba su juventud en esta casa antes de irse.

_Empacaba todo en 3 maletas grandes, su madre y la abuela Tsunade lo ayudaban a prepararse, un carro de la familia Sarutobi lo llevaría a la parada de autobuses y llegando allá lo esperarían, para luego prepararse y realizar el examen de admisión, un primer paso._

_Entre miradas tristes y desganado terminaba todo, y mirando encima del buró una hoja de papel, donde se hallaba escrita una carta, dedicada a Hinata, antes de su despedida, dolía aún tener esa sensación cortante y asfixiante, ya terminado sus estudios de la secundaria y con todo listo, llevándose un corazón lastimado y sangrando, emprendió su camino, y tirando esa carta a la basura se fue dejando una etapa de su vida para empezar otra y poder superar cada momento._

_Era madrugada cuando ya lo estaban esperando en la marquesina de la mansión Sarutobi, el viejo Hiruzen estaba ahí, Naruto metió sus maletas al carro y despidiéndose efusivamente, pero también triste de todos los que estaban presentes, Naruto abordó el vehículo que lo llevaba a un nuevo reto._

_Los caminos observaba, y no pudo soportar más cuando en cada pasaje que veía en el pueblo, recordaba cada evento que había vivido con sus amigos, las travesuras y las diversiones, y entonces no pudo evitar en recordar como si fuese una grabación los momentos junto a Hinata, su infancia y adolescencia paso como si fuera una historia entre sus dedos, y ya sollozando Naruto se perdió en aquella salida del pueblo._

Se despertaba algo cansado, con un agudo dolor de cabeza, y no era de menos cuando uno sufría de tristeza, era eso la consecuencia. Se espabiló y parándose vio la hora, eran las 6 de la tarde y ya se hallaba en momentos de irse, buscándola, la encontró con el vestido de bodas.

-Si me apresuro en terminarlo, en unos días estará listo- dijo ella mientras acababa con los detalles necesarios.

-Bueno ka-san- dijo Naruto –Es momento de despedirme- y en su tono de despedida se acercó a su madre para despedirse de ella con un beso y un abrazo.

-Cuídate Naruto- contestó ella.

Y entonces Naruto salió de la casa, y abordando su Datsun encendió el motor y ajustando el espejo retrovisor, distinguió la cadena del collar, y sacándolo de su sitio, lo apretó con su mano, tenía algo que hacer también, y era acabar con todos esos recuerdos de una vez, dejar todo este pasado para poder seguir adelante.

Y realizando el camino sobre la terracería del lugar, llegó en unos diez minutos a aquella colina que había sufrido tanto, bajándose del vehículo, se dirigió al árbol que ahora se mostraba tan grande, y tan frondoso como cuando lo recordaba.

El día se iba muriéndose, el sol estaba ocultándose dando una tonalidad anaranjada que ambientaba sus sentimientos y parado ahí por unos minutos y sacando ese collar tan especial, lo desanudo de un tirón, y viendo la singular forma plateada.

-Ya lo he hecho todo, y he tratado de soportar este dolor- dijo estás palabras dedicadas al viento, donde esperaba dentro de su imaginación que ella escuchara -Pero hay mucha razón, tú ya has hecho tu vida, ahora tengo que hacerme la idea que al menos hayas encontrado la felicidad-

Y mirando ese collar lo acomodó en su mano para poder lanzarlo, y tomando impulso se iba a deshacer de un objeto inanimado que contenía todos los vestigios de amor y de recuerdos.

-¿Qué bonita puesta de sol no crees?- esa voz tan conocida lo detuvo en el instante que iba a arrojar el collar, y enseguida volteó a ver hacía dónde provino aquella voz, y estaba ahí parada a un lado de su carro.

Ya no era una joven de quince años, sino todo lo contrario, su pelo característicos a esos colores negro azulado y tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su cara posesa de facciones más maduras que sin lugar a dudas la mostraban tan hermosa y esos ojos blancos que hacían ver lo que es su interior pureza, delicadeza y amor.

-Hi… Hinata- ahora él era quien tartamudeaba, parecía ser un sueño lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

-Parece ser que tú ya te has quedado tartamudo Naruto- ella en cambio tenía esa sonrisa sincera, y unas cuantas lagrimas que se negaban salir, pero ahí estaba en la comisura de sus parpados, sus pasos lentos daba hasta pasar de lado del rubio y mirar el inicio del anochecer, sus manos estaban detrás de ella a la altura del nudo de ese vestido blanco y amarillo, donde la falda le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, y portando esas sandalias particulares.

-Que… que haces aquí- solo pudo formular esas palabras interrogadoras, sentía como su respiración aceleraba y sus sentidos se perdían.

-Admirando el atardecer contigo… como solíamos hacerlo hace años- y volteó a verlo, Naruto estaba petrificado, observándola ahí y sin decir nada, tan hermosa se había vuelto Hinata, tan radiante y tan sonriente, se estaría haciendo ilusiones si llevaba una vida de tristeza, pero ahora al parecer era feliz con la vida que llevaba.

-Ya veo… - se estaba quedando sin palabras, ante el sentimiento de ansiedad que lo embargaba y ante la oscuridad de la noche habló –Te vez tan radiante y sonriente como la última vez- dijo acompañado con su sonrisa forzada, al menos pudo decir algo, insinuar su felicidad.

-A mí también me alegra de verte- dijo ella con sinceridad –No sabes el tiempo que te he extrañado-.

-Yo también, no tienes idea de lo cuanto he hecho- no pudo mentir Naruto no enfrente de ella.

-Aún conservas ese collar, eso demuestra que nunca lo has hecho-. Pudo reconocer ella lo que traía en esa mano, y lo observaba el cómo se veía esa cadena rota.

Los minutos del silencio eran acompañados del sonido de las cigarras veraniegas, ese sonido que les recordaba cada vez en sus momentos de juventud en ese lugar, pero todo eso fue interrumpido por Naruto, quien entre disimulo de su voz desfallecida por la sensación de pesadumbre.

-C…creo… que… que tienes que irte, creo que en tu casa, y más tu esposo tienen que estar preocupados, igual tus hijos- dijo por fin, era cruel e innecesario, pero tenía que romper con esto, y aunque iba a terminar con el corazón más destrozado tendría que sacarse ese puñal que lo laceraba.

En cambio ella cerró los ojos y agachó su mirada –Es cierto… tienes razón- solo escuchar eso afirmaba más sus pesares –Pero nadie me espera, no cuando no estoy casada-.

Todo se rompió, ese espejo que reflejaba solo tristeza fue roto por las palabras de ella, quedó en shock ahí parado, ella se acercó a él y tomándolo de las manos entregándole algo, y era una carta, que al abrirla nunca pensó que era esa carta que había tirado, borrando el vestigio de las últimas palabras dedicadas a ella.

Hinata:

Tal vez cuando leas esto ya estaré haciendo mi vida, desde que lo nuestro quedó muerto nunca pude aferrarme a la idea que murió, ya que sería una mentira, nunca he dejado de amarte, y dudo que lo haga, todavía recuerdo cada momento que he pasado contigo, cada vivencia, cada recuerdo está en lo profundo de mi ser.

Ahora el peor recuerdo que llevaré es saber que te vas a casar, nunca tendrás idea del sufrimient0o que viviré, es literal que me iré con el corazón destrozado, pero no te angusties, esto no ha sido por tu culpa, ni mucho menos la mía, ya que las circunstancias te obligaron a esto, y ahora tendrás que enfrentar una nueva vida.

Yo ya haré la mía, seré un hombre de bien, ahora estaré de salida; me iré a la ciudad, donde empezaré a forjar lo que una vez nos propusimos, y alcanzar nuestras metas y nuestros sueños, aunque uno de ellos se ha muerto, tu seguirás siendo la única chica de la que me he enamorado, y ojalá también llegues a ser lo que una vez me hiciste saber, el sueño de volverte una enfermera con tu caridad bondad e inteligencia, y poderte ver feliz con lo que hagas. Ahora con el dolor que me cubre todo te daré mi despedida y que seas feliz, ya que si lo eres, yo también lo estaré, aunque ello signifique el dejarte ir.

Cuando regrese de aquí ojala te pueda ver a la cara, darte un abrazo y poder recordar aquellos tiempos de añoranza. Ojalá encuentres la felicidad deseada, y le rezaré al cielo, que escuche mis plegarias.

Ahora es momento que camine solo, y empiece a mantenerme por mi propio pie, y cuando me veas te regale mi sonrisa más sincera y poderte decir amiga.

Esta es mi despedida, y solo te diré hasta luego, ya que no es un adiós, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo, y lo haré con una sonrisa.

Sus manos temblaban, y aún la letra de esa carta se mantenía intacta, dirigió su mirada a ella, quien entre lágrimas y una sonrisa dedicada decían más que mil palabras.

-El día que recibí esto pude ver que iba a hacer el peor error de mi vida, que no era esa mi felicidad-

-Pero…. Como…como fue que…-

-Veras Naruto…- interrumpió la chica ante la incredulidad de Naruto

_11:40 de la mañana, en 20 minutos su destino ya estaba marcado, mientras era terminada de ser peinada cuidadosamente por Kushina "Que ironía" quien a su vez ella misma elaboró ese bello vestido blanco oriental._

_Ahora su sufrimiento empezaba, las lágrimas de sus ojos querían salir, pero debía ser fuerte, eso no se comparaba a lo que le esperaba, pero siempre así era, tendría que hacer todo lo que su padre con tal de quedar bien con todos, de nueva cuenta tenía que sacrificar su felicidad, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada._

_-Con permiso Hinata-sama- era la voz neutra de Kushina, quien se pasaba a retirar, era solo cuestión de esperar para que una de las sirvientas o la casamentera pasara por ella, así que por el momento optó por sentarse en la silla que estaba al frente de su tocador, viéndose en el espejo, solo veía a una chica quien iba a tomar la decisión de su vida, pero se supone que debería estar feliz, en cambio no mostraba ni un solo ápice de ese estado, ni siquiera de un sonrojo involuntario, nada más esa cara estoica, y esas ojeras producto de la falta de sueño en estos dos últimos días que estaban camufladas en el maquillaje._

_Y entonces por fin soltó un ligero sollozo, no quería esto, siendo sincera en lo más profundo de su corazón nunca podría a hacer frente a esto. Descubriendo, 15 minutos y su infierno daba comienzo, y levantándose, algo oculto en una de esas mangas del kimono calló una hoja de papel doblada._

_La curiosidad le ganó y desdoblando aquella hoja hasta mostrar esa carta. Reconocía esa letra, y sabía bien de quien le pertenecía, desde que ella le confesó de aquel acuerdo, se dejaron de hablar, ella trataba de verlo, de decirle algo… ¿Pero qué podría decirle? Si ya no había nada de qué decir o que hablar._

_Retomando a la lectura, cada palabra y cada pensamiento que reflejaba los sentimientos de Naruto seguían vivos, pero entonces descubrió como el trataría con el tiempo hacerlos desaparecer igual como los sentimientos de ella sobre él, pero eso iba a ser una mentira aún lo amaba y lo seguiría haciendo._

_Porque su corazón solo tendría un dueño y ese era Naruto, cada vez que lo recordaba era tan sincero, tan sonriente que parecía que radiar e invitaba a todos sonreír. Él ha sido lo más cercano a la felicidad, desde que murió su madre, él se volvió tan importante y tan preciado, que solo quería hacer una cosa, estar en las buenas y en las malas._

_Ahora él iba a hacer su vida y crecer, una vez le dijo Naruto que su sueño era de tener una gran casa, donde podrían compartir su felicidad y sus momentos juntos por siempre, que quería ser un hombre que ella se merece, pero a pesar de ella negarse eso, Naruto quería demostrar que podría alcanzar sus sueños y romper esos límites._

_Y ella, se iba a quedar estancada viendo como el la trataba de olvidar… valla injusticia estaba haciendo, deshacerse de todo lo que tenía con tal de cumplir el provecho y los caprichos de otros. No, una vez juraron ella y Naruto que iban a seguir adelante, que su felicidad durara por siempre, y ahora con los ojos abiertos y la determinación revivida, haría lo que su corazón y su cabeza que en sincronía decían._

-Fue entonces que me fugué- dijo ella recordando ese día donde por fin abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo para encontrar su felicidad.

-Todo esto, entonces lo hiciste por…-

-Nunca rompemos una promesa Naruto, aunque sabes- se acercó a Naruto y abrazándolo le dijo –Agradezco que no cumplieras la promesa de olvidarme-.

-Yo he tratado… pero siempre, siempre gana más mi corazón y mi mente que mi voluntad- dijo Naruto entre lágrimas.

-Como me alegra que compartes estos sentimientos… yo te sigo amando- y entonces un beso dulce, lento y necesitado fue el que inició ella y Naruto correspondió con gusto, uno buscaba su salvación, y ella buscaba su redención. Eterno no era la palabra indicada para este momento, ya que si lo fuera así, siempre estarían aferrados a su muestra de afecto y nunca se les acabaría el aire, porque si no en estos momentos se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

Sus miradas de miedo, amor y maravilla era o que admiraban del uno de otro, zafiros azules, contra perlas blancas, atisbos de madurez y desaire connotaban los dos en asimetría.

-Esto… no es un sueño…. ¿Cierto?- por fin dijo el rubio, aferrándose a ella, temblaba, y se recriminaba "maldita sea porque no hallaba la razón de esta emoción".

-No lo es Naruto- con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió la mejilla derecha del rubio y descendió hasta llegar a su barbilla y subió para tocar los labios de Naruto, y después subió a darle un pequeño beso en los labios del rubio –Puedes sentir el dolor, puedes sentir la ansiedad, y puedes sentirme y abrazarme Naruto- Y otra vez un encuentro entre sus bocas se suscitó, ambos habían dejado su elegía y ahora su felicidad; su auténtica felicidad estaba renaciendo.

Y en esa noche entre la terracería del camino de regreso a la ciudad, Naruto manejaba en su pequeño Datsun, con la vista al frente y al lado de él estaba una Hinata recargado sobre el brazo de Naruto, y recostando su cabeza en el espacio del hombro, ella sujetándose de la mano del rubio, y entre sus manos cargaban ese collar de la luna y el sol.

Su corazón una vez fue destrozado por ella, y ahora fue aliviado por ella misma, las ganas de olvido y de añoranza quedaron atrás, sus destinos y su futuro es estar juntos, porque él lo quiso, y ella también, amarse y vivir juntos, hasta el final de sus días. Y en esa noche de verano Naruto perdió algo, su elegía se perdió.

* * *

**Yo solo espero que les haya sido de su agrado, he revisado la historia y la he releído, por lo que espero que no haya errores, y si los hay haganmelos saber.**

**También quiero agradecerles por la atención que ponen sobre mis historias, aunque las consideren en sus favoritos, también agradezco los que me agregan como uno de sus autores favoritos, y que mejor a aquellos que se toman su tiempo para ponerme un review, eso hace ver que si leyeron mis historias y que tanto gusto que les haya encantado, y también me alegra saber sus recomendaciones y críticas para que mi escritura y redacción mejoren ;).**

**Bien solo les digo que mi otra historia ya llevo el 30% de adelanto, y siento que solo durará uno capítulos a lo mucho.**

**Y por último les mando un saludo y u fuerte abrazo, que tengan buen día y que sus sueños se hagan realidad ;).**


End file.
